Similar Expectations
by Dashboardjen
Summary: This is the follow-up to A Similar Goal. Rory has just graduated from yale...what does the future hold for her and Logan? Ch 7 is up! Finally the wedding has arrived!
1. New Beginnings

**Thank you guys for all of your support. This is the first act…set post Yale, BARELY. Rory just graduated, like days ago and she has temporarily moved back to Stars Hallow.**

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

"MOM!" Rory yelled to her mother somewhere in the house, "I can't find my shoes. Where did you put my shoes!" Rory asked freaking out.

Lorelai walked down the stairs in her robe with her hair up and her makeup applied. "Honey, they are in the closet with the rest of our stuff for today." Lorelai said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? I am more nervous than you, and I am not the one getting married today!" Rory said to her mom.

"Rory, it took Luke and me years to get to this point. We knew each other for centuries before we even dated and we were engaged for two years before we even decided on a date for the wedding. Needless to say, I have had time to prepare myself for today."

"Well, he has been my father figure for that long too, but still I can't believe it is finally here…today…now…in a half an hour!" Rory said starting to freak out again.

Rory stood before her mother in the gown they had agreed upon for her maid of honor duties. It was a simple strapless lilac dress that showed off her pale skin. Sookie wore a similar dress, acting as the bridesmaid.

Rory turned back to the closet and extracted her matching lilac heels and pushed them on her feet.

"Hurry up mom, we have to get going." Rory said rushing around.

Lorelai calmly took her wedding gown out of its protective bag and took it upstairs with her to change. In a matter of minutes she was ready to go.

"This is it kid." Lorelai said as they made their way to the town center.

"I know mom. I can't believe that this is your last day as a Gilmore Girl." Rory said with a sad smile.

"Ha, like I would ever change my name. I will always be a Gilmore Girl, you can't get rid of me that easy. Besides, someday you will go off and get married and you too won't be a Gilmore Girl."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." Rory said.

"Well, you never know. They say that weddings are one of the best places to meet people."

"Who am I going to meet at this wedding mom? Everyone that will be attending I have known forever." Rory said laughing.

"Okay, fine. Well…there is always Jess." Lorelai said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah right mom. He is walking me down the isle for the wedding; we are friends, that's it." Rory replied.

"I just want to make sure that you are okay with that. He is after all Luke's best man; it is customary for him to walk the maid of honor down the isle. If you have a problem with that, we could always change it up, since when have we been a family who follows tradition?" Lorelai said.

"No, mom, things are fine. Ever since he moved back here last month we have been talking. He has matured, and it is really good of Luke to let him move back into the diner. Now that Luke won't be living there anymore, it makes sense. Especially since you and Luke are going on a one month honeymoon and he will cover the diner." Rory said.

"And you are okay with staying at the house for that time? I can always get Sookie or someone to stop by and take care of whatever needs to be done, it is not necessary for you to stay."

"I know, but it is not like I have anywhere else to go. I plan on spending the month looking for an actual job, and hopefully by the time you get back I will have something lined up." Rory said, actually looking forward to the alone time to figure stuff out.

Rory graduated a few days earlier and moved back home to help prepare for the wedding and find a job. Yale had left her little free time to search, but she was not too terribly worried. She was looking forward to taking the month off and not having to worry about school, work or boys. Rory had not had a boyfriend in months. She and Logan had been serious through her sophomore and junior year, but once he graduated and she had another year at Yale without him, things got complicated. His fidelity was put to the test while he worked in New York and she stayed in Connecticut…and needless to say, he failed.

Logan had hurt Rory beyond repair. She continued to love him, but she knew that they were just too different and he was too stubborn to change. She had not talked to Logan in months, and the sting of the breakup was finally starting to dissipate now that she was back at home with her family and friends and away from the constant reminders of her failed relationship with Logan.

"Okay Rory, this is where I leave you." Lorelai said to Rory as Sookie handed Rory a bouquet of tulips.

Richard came up to the girls and greeted his daughter with a hug. Lorelai was shocked by his hug, but she was unbelievably happy that he had accepted the marriage.

"Luke is a good man. I know he will take good care of you and Rory." He said to his daughter. "I know I don't say this enough, but I love you Lorelai. As hard as you have made my life at times, you have grown into an amazing woman that I can be proud of."

With that, the calm and collected Lorelai fell apart. Tears started trickling down her cheeks as she gave her father another hug.

"Okay, let's do this." Lorelai said as she finally composed herself.

Sookie started off down the isle after her two-year-old daughter who was naturally the flower girl.

Jess appeared at Rory's side and she took his arm as they began their walk down the isle.

"You look beautiful." Jess whispered to her.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Rory whispered back. She had to admit, Jess cleaned up well. His shaggy hair was neatly trimmed, his leather coat was replaced with a tuxedo and his worn shoes disappeared and in their place he wore a new shiny pair of dress shoes. Rory had to admit, this was not the Jess she had dated years ago. If things had been different between the two of them she would have probably been attracted to him, but they had too much history to make any kind of relationship a possibility.

Jess and Rory parted ways once they reached the gazebo. Rory turned and gave Luke an encouraging smile and took her place beside Sookie.

The music changed to the wedding march as Lorelai and Richard appeared at the end of the isle. All eyes turned to watch the pair make their way. All eyes except for Rory's.

Logan sat behind Ms Patty towards the back of the crowd. He had not intended for Rory to see him this early. He wanted to catch her after the ceremony and tell her what he wanted to say. It was impossible for him to know where to start, but he knew that he would have to figure it out soon, because there was no getting away from Rory now.

Rory could hardly concentrate through the ceremony. She was angry, excited, nostalgic and sad all at once. She had not invited Logan to her Mother's wedding and she was angry that he had come anyway. He had no right to be here. He broke her heart and left her with nothing during her senior year of college.

After the short ceremony, the wedding party piled into the limo and made their way over to the Dragonfly for the reception.

Rory found herself squashed between a very pregnant Sookie and Jess. He leaned towards her as they made the short drive to the Inn "Was that who I think it was?" He asked Rory.

"Yes. I don't know why he is here." Rory said angrily.

"So I take it you did not invite him?" Jess asked, his features turning hard in anger.

"No, but don't cause a scene, this is Mom and Luke's day." Rory said.

"I won't if he doesn't." Jess responded, offering his hand to Rory to help her out of the limo.

The emcee announced the wedding party and Lorelai and Luke shared their first dance as husband and wife. Oddly enough, they had chosen Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville as their song, which was fitting for the couple.

After their solo, those in love were invited to join the happy couple on the dance floor. Logan took note that Rory remained seated next to Jess, neither of them making a move to take the dance floor. Logan figured this was the best time, if any. He got out of his seat and made his way to the head of the room where Rory was sitting at the wedding party table.

"Rory, do you want to dance with me?" He asked her.

She looked up from her pout and saw Logan's look of innocence and she wanted to scoff at his poor attempt at reconciliation or whatever this was.

"This dance is for people in love. I am not in love." Rory said harshly.

Jess stood up from his chair trying to menace over Logan, but ended up staring straight at him in anger. "You don't belong here." He told Logan. "You were not invited and Rory does not want to see you."

"Hey buddy, this is between Rory and me. I have to talk to her, and if you give us a minute I will leave as soon as I say what needs to be said." He told Jess, but never taking his eyes off of Rory.

"Rory, please, just give me five minutes. I have to talk to you."

"If I give you five minutes, do you promise to leave and not embarrass me?" Rory asked harshly.

"Yes, I will leave as soon as I am done." Logan said as he grabbed her hand and led her to a quiet corner of the Inn.

"Okay, so get it over with." Rory said folding her arms across her chest.

God he missed her. He loved it when she was mad at him, he thought it was sexy, but this was an entirely new kind of mad. He took a shaky breath and started. "Rory, I made the biggest mistake of my life. The past few months have been a living hell for me. I can't concentrate, I can't eat, and I can't sleep." Logan started.

"Well I am sorry that your misery is affecting your social life." Rory said not softening.

"Rory, please. I am trying to tell you that I love you. I can't live without you and I don't want to. I was a fool, and I did not know what I had."

"Logan, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to forgive and forget? You hurt me Logan. You cheated on me and you left me so you could continue your player lifestyle. That is who you are, and I can't change it. In fact, I don't want to change it because I think I will always come in second to your bachelor lifestyle. You need a trophy wife who will look away when you are in bed with another woman. You need someone who won't mind that she is only for show, as long as she is kept in the lap of luxury."

"That is not what I need Rory. I don't care about having a trophy wife. I don't want to sleep with other women. I want to be with you. I want you to be the last person that I kiss and the person that I grow old with."

"Logan, I am the last something. I am probably the last woman who will ever love you. I can't go through this again. You ruined us. When we started dating I thought you would change for me, and when we stayed in New York I was convinced that your reputation was misguided, but it wasn't. You are as much of a player as everyone said you were. I am the fool who thought you could change."

"Rory, don't you see? I did change. I fell in love with you. Everything that I have ever said to you has been honest. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I am not going anywhere. I lost you once, and I know that I can't lose you again."

"Stop it Logan. Get over it. I may not be happy, but I will be, but I won't ever be stupid enough to fall for you again. You broke my heart Logan. You cheated on me and now you have the nerve of crashing my mother's wedding just to rehash our miserable past. I want you to leave and I don't want to ever see you again."

"Rory, I am not going anywhere. I love you. I know you are angry, but this is deeper than my mistake. I can't live without you." With that said Logan reached into his pocket and extracted a small velvet box. He bent down on one knee and opened the box.

"Rory Gilmore, I love you more than life itself, would you do me the honor or marrying me?"

Rory looked down at him in complete shock. "Are you kidding me? I am not going to marry you Logan. Did you honestly think you could come here and propose and I would just agree? Are you insane? Get the hell out of here Logan."

Logan sighed and stood. He did not suspect that Rory would agree, but at least she knew of his intentions.

"Okay Rory, I will leave. But I want you to know that I am not going anywhere." Logan said as he turned and left.

Rory balled up her fists and returned back to her table.

"What did he want?" Jess asked her, his eyes wide with concern.

"He asked me to marry him." Rory said.

"WHAT? Was he kidding? What did you say?" Jess said, nearly fainting in shock.

"I told him to go to hell." Rory said simply as she got up off the table and went to the bar.

Rory ordered a Grey Goose Vodka Martini and drank it in one gulp. After two more of the same she returned to her table, a little tipsy, but feeling a lot better.

"So you want to dance?" She asked Jess.

"Rory, you are completely smashed, but you can't be drunk enough to forget that I don't dance." Jess said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, you are the best man and I am the maid of honor, it has to be tradition or something." Rory said.

"Well, as much as I fear you are right, it looks like dinner is about to be served and it is customary for both you and I to give a speech before the meal." Jess said as he watched the guests settle back into their seats.

"Okay, fine…but don't think you lucked out mister." Rory said with a definite slur.

Jess cleared his throat and tapped his glass. He stood up and looked at the happy couple. "As the best man, I was informed that I have to deliver a speech. As everyone here knows, I am not any good with this emotional stuff…but I read a few books, and I think I may have something to say." Jess waited for the laughter to die down and he started again. "Luke is one of the few people in my life who has expected something more for me. I have always accepted that I was born into my problems, never expecting that I could work my way out of them. Luke has never let me forget that I am better than this, and I thank him everyday for forcing me to realize it too. While I lived with Luke, I always knew of his feelings for Lorelai. He would never admit it to me, but I knew that he loved her, and really can you blame him? The Gilmore girls are amazing, and it takes a strong man not to fall in love with their quirkiness. I know that Lorelai will make Luke very happy and I am confident that this is a relationship that was meant to be." Jess finished and sat down.

Rory looked around and noticed tears in her mother's eyes. Wow, Jess got her mother to cry…this was going to be a lot for her to follow.

Rory stood up shakily. She was drunk, and she knew it. "My mom is my best friend." She started smoothly. "She is more like me than anybody else on this earth. I tell her everything and she does me. Years ago when she first mentioned dating Luke, I thought the idea absurd. Luke is our coffee man, he is our personal cook, and he is the diner owner, what would happen if it did not work out? But it did work out, and I know that Luke is right for my mom, they compliment one another. They push each other to be better and they love each other no matter what. Even when things get rough, they work though it because being together is the most important thing…" Rory trailed off, her mind drifting back to Logan.

"I…umm…I have to go…"

Rory said, running off to find Logan.

Lorelai looked at Luke, who appeared just as baffled as she. Jess stood up, debating to go after her, but Lorelai put up her hand to stop him. "Don't Jess. She knows what she is doing."

Okay, what are you guys thinking of the first part? Read and Review Por Favor!


	2. The Loneliness

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I was amazed when I checked my E-mail and saw I had like 20 from fanfiction. If you guys keep up the reviews…I will definitely keep writing!**

Chapter 2

The Loneliness

Rory ran from the Dragonfly looking for Logan. She went straight for the gazebo, but with no avail. She had no idea where he had run off to, and she had no idea what she would say if she found him. She knew that Logan would never intentionally hurt her, and she knew that she could not marry him, but she also knew that she was miserable without him.

After returning home and wandering around town, she was finally convinced that Logan had left Stars Hallow in certain defeat. With a shaky sigh, Rory returned to the Dragonfly to see a dissipating crowd. She located her mom and Luke, changed, and ready to go off to Hawaii on their honeymoon. Rory could still not believe that her mother had convinced Luke to go to Hawaii; she thought he finally agreed because of the promise of fishing.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled to her daughter spotting her in the Inn.

"Hi Mom, sorry I skipped out of there like that." Rory said apologetically.

"It is okay kid. So did you find him?" Lorelai asked cutting to the chase.

"No, I think he left town. He asked me to marry him." Rory said on the verge of tears.

"WHAT?" Luke yelled, overhearing the conversation. "What was that punk thinking? I am going to kill him." Luke said, playing the protective father role.

"Calm down Luke, I told him no. I just…miss him. We were good together, when we were together." Rory said, finally letting the tears spill.

"Hey hun, it is okay. We all make mistakes. If you want Logan back, we will all support your decision. Will you be okay without me though? Should I worry?"

"Mom, I am 22 years old…I think I will be fine without my mommy…but thanks." Rory said as she hugged her mom.

"Okay Rory. We will only be gone for a month. If you need anything please call us. Hawaii is not that far away, I can be home in a matter of hours." Lorelai said, trying not to cry.

"Mom, you are going on your honeymoon, please don't worry about me and have fun! You only get married once…well hopefully." Rory said, stepping away from her mother to go hug Luke.

"Take good care of her, and don't let her freak out about me." Rory whispered to Luke.

"She will be okay, just give her a few days." He responded.

"Bye guys, I love you!" Rory yelled as they left for the airport in their "Just Married" limo.

Rory wiped the remaining tears from her face, sighed and made her way back inside. She sat down at one of the tables, looking at her heel-clad feet wishing she could sink into the floor.

"You are not going to do anything stupid are you?" Jess asked after finally finding Rory back inside the Inn.

"No, I am just confused. I thought I was finally getting over him, and now…I don't know. I feel like this could be it. I don't want to lose him Jess." Rory said with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Rory, I don't think you lost him. Trust me, he won't let you get away…I know the feeling." Jess said hugging her.

"Thanks Jess…I am glad that you are here." Rory said, meaning not only at that moment, but in her life.

"No problem Rory. A guy has to mature at some point." Jess said standing up and offering Rory his hand. "Come on Rory, I will take you home."

Rory silently agreed and made her way to Jess' car. They silently drove back to her mom's house where Jess bid her farewell.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jess asked Rory concerned.

"No, I really have to do this on my own, but thank you Jess, you have been amazing." Rory said, leaving him in the driveway.

The devastated Rory silently climbed the stairs and made her way to the bathroom where she put on her pajamas, washed her face and crashed into bed. The emotional chaos of the day left Rory exhausted and she was amazed at the ease she was able to fall to sleep.

The next morning Rory woke up only slightly hung-over and feeling ten times better. The alcohol of the night before had left her judgment slightly skewed and now with the morning light she realized that she had acted too hastily. Logan had broken her heart. He could not purpose to her after not seeing one another for months and expect things to be okay.

Rory stepped into the shower, feeling a fresh batch of anger consume her. As the water splashed over her she steadied herself. She convinced herself that she would not allow herself to get so worked up. Logan had given up, and she was not about to get excited for a relationship that would never be.

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Rory headed to Luke's…err, Jess's to get her daily sustenance. Rory took a seat at the counter only to hear the hum of conversation rapidly fade. Jess appeared a moment later with his pot of coffee for Rory.

"You are the talk of the town." Jess said with sad eyes.

"Why am I not surprised? I am sure my outbreak from last night is the most excitement they have seen all year." Rory said looking around the diner where all eyes were on her.

"It's okay guys, I will be here all month, you have plenty of time to talk about me." Rory said angrily.

"You would think they would not be so blatant about it." Rory said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Hey, its okay. In a few days Kirk will do something to get the whole town abuzz." Jess said offering her a reassuring smile. "If not, I still have a reputation to live up to. I am sure I could rig something up that would distract this crazy town from your woes."

"Shut up Jess. If you even think about doing something stupid I will stop talking to you." Rory said glaring at him. "I am starting to really like this grown-up version of you."

"Okay fine…but you can't stop me from paying some kid off to set the town roaring." Jess said walking away to fill an order.

Rory smiled wistfully at Jess's attempt to cheer her up. As she dazed out the window she saw a familiar figure walk by. Rory shook her head trying to focus to make sure she was not finally going insane, but sure enough, it was him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Logan was convinced that Rory would be at the diner in the morning. Although she told him to go to hell and that she never wanted to see him again, he knew that he had to make things work. He loved Rory more than he thought humanly possible, and he had been miserable since he made the decision to cheat on her. The year they spent apart had been hell for Logan, and he thought that by sleeping with another woman the pain would ease. His suspicions were rebutted however, confirming that it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He fessed up to Rory immediately; however, she declared it to be the end of their relationship. Ever since then Logan had been walking around in a stupor, not sure of his next move. Lorelai had invited him to her wedding without Rory knowing it. Logan and Lorelai had actually had a few heated discussions about Rory, and Lorelai trusted him once again. She wanted Rory to be happy, and she knew that Logan could do that. Now Logan had to face the challenge of getting back onto Rory's good side. Both Lorelai and Logan knew that Rory would never agree to the proposal, but Logan felt that at least this would get her attention and she would realize that he was here for good.

Lorelai had helped Logan find a place in Stars Hallow, all without Rory knowing. She knew that her daughter would freak out, but she also knew that in the end Rory would forgive her. She hoped by the time she returned from Hawaii, Rory would have forgotten about her deception and would be all the more grateful.

Lorelai hated getting involved in her daughter's love life. She felt like her mother, but then again, he mother always had good intentions, she just didn't act upon them in the best ways. Lorelai hopped that Rory would receive her intentions better than she ever had with Emily.

Logan had managed to buy a home in Stars Hallow. It was a modest home by his standards, but to Stars Hallow it was considered gigantic. In the month leading up to his arrival, he had added a new wing to the three-story home adding a library and game room. It was nothing compared to the home he grew up in, but it was perfect for him, and Rory, or so he hoped.

Showing more confidence than he had, Logan strode up to the diner and sat at the counter, watching the shocked Rory from the corner of his eye. He was determined to let her speak first.

Jess made his way over to the new patron and glared. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I was in the mood for some good coffee and an omelet, and I know this is a local favorite." Logan said with a smile. "I hope that I am not blacklisted." He added, noting his less than welcoming host.

"I will serve you, only because Luke told me to serve you, but if you cause the slightest disruption, you're ass hits the pavement." Jess said filling up his coffee.

Once again, the diner was silently watching this exchange. As if in a tennis match, their eyes darted from Logan to Jess to Rory and back to Logan.

This sparked Rory's attention. "Luke TOLD you to serve me?" Rory demanded.

Jess shifted awkwardly not knowing how to respond. He did not know what exactly Lorelai and Luke had planned, but he knew that he was not to mess with it. "I…umm…I think your order's up." Jess said heading back to the kitchen to get her pancakes.

"What is going on here?" Rory said, finally acknowledging her diner companion.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am here for breakfast." Logan said with a sly smile.

"I KNOW you are pulling something Huntzberger, and I want to know what it is!" Rory shouted.

"Rory, calm down. I am not pulling anything, I swear. I am merely trying to eat breakfast and then I was planning on going back home to read the paper."

"Going back home? So you stayed at the Inn last night?" Rory asked confused as to why her mom let him stay in one of her rooms.

"No, I stayed at my house." Logan said simply.

"So you drove all the way here from New York for breakfast?" Rory asked bewildered.

"No, that would be crazy, I walked." Logan said.

"What the HELL is going on?" Rory shouted at him beyond confused.

"I walked to the dinner from my house."

"Where is your house? You live in a New York apartment!" Rory said.

"I used to Rory, but things have changed. I grew up. I bought a house."

"Here?" Rory asked, finally putting the pieces together.

"Yes, actually it is just a few blocks away." He said pointing up the street.

"Why would you do something like that?" Rory asked flabbergasted.

"I told you that I am not going anywhere Rory. I know this place means the world to you, and because of that, it will mean the world to me. I love you Rory, and I am wanted to move here for you to realize that."

"Where are you working then? You can't possibly commute to New York everyday." She demanded.

"Oh no, that would be silly. I actually have a job here." Logan said.

"Doing what? Washing the dishes?"

"Ha, no. I miss that humor. Actually, I am the new editor of the Stars Hallow Gazette. They were amazed to get someone so qualified for the job." Logan said. "We are looking for a new staff reporter; Bonnie is retiring in a few weeks. She will be nearly impossible to replace, her coverage of the bingo tournaments was amazing, but we are going to have to find someone soon." Logan said grinning. He knew that Rory was in search of a job, and although Stars Hallow was no New York Times, he knew that it was just quirky enough to capture her attention.

"Are you asking me to apply?" She said astonished.

"I don't know...are you qualified? This is a serious position; I need to make sure that the person who fills it is mature and responsible." He said.

"Shut up, you know I am qualified!" Rory said exasperated.

"_Are_ you interested?" He asked her point blank.

"I may be. I am unemployed currently, and although the Gazette is not my ideal job, it is a place to start. BUT, would that make you my boss?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Well yes, but I promise I won't force you into anything compromising." Logan said lifting his eyebrow in innuendo.

Rory hesitated. She did not want to work for Logan, but she desperately needed a job, at least temporarily until she found something more suitable. "Okay, I guess I can bring some of my work by tomorrow for you to review." Rory finally said.

"I have read your work Rory. You don't need to bring it by." Logan informed her.

"I know you have, but I don't want any favors from you. If I am going to get this job I want it fair and square. I want an interview and I want to meet the staff." Rory demanded.

"Okay…I believe that the other two staffers will be in the office tomorrow around 2, if you want to stop in then I know they will be happy to meet you and I should have time for an interview." Logan said as he finished his omelet and put down a 20.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then." Rory said watching him leave.

"I look forward to it." Logan said with a smile.

Once Jess saw Logan leave he immediately jumped to Rory. "What did he want?"

"He offered me a job at the Gazette. Did you know he worked there and bought a house in town?" Rory asked him accusingly.

"No! If I had, I would have kicked his ass." Jess said with an angry gleam.

"I thought that you may have had something to do with all of this. From the sound of it, Luke and my mom have something up their sleeves." Rory said as she paid her bill.

"Anyway, I have to get going, I have to find all my clippings for my interview tomorrow." Rory said as she left.

Jess just stood at the counter shaking his head as he watched the once again hopeful Rory leave for Logan.


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3

The Reunion

"So do they actually lei you as soon as you get off the plane?" Rory asked her mother on the phone.

"Actually, they do. But they are really cheap leis that scratch your neck. If you walk about 20 more feet you can buy nicer ones." Lorelai said.

"So how many of those did you buy?" Rory asked knowingly.

"Well, I just had to buy one for you, and Patty, and Sookie…okay, really, I bought one for just about everyone in town." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"So did Luke freak out?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he did not think that Kirk needed a lei, but I argued his case, he caved."

"So how is the resort? As nice as the pictures?"

"Better! You have no idea how blue the water is here. Luke and I lay outside by the ocean every morning. Yesterday when we were not in our room we went scuba diving and the day before we went sailing. We have so much to do, that it is a good idea we are here for the month."

"I am so jealous. I am sitting here trying to find a job and you are out sitting on the beach with your husband." Rory pouted.

"Speaking of jobs, how is the search going?" Lorelai asked.

"I had an interview a couple days ago at the Gazette." Rory said.

"Oh the gazette! So that means you would have to stay in Stars Hallow?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I don't know how long I will keep it. The Gazette is not my idea of first class journalism, nor will it get me my overseas correspondent title anytime soon."

"How was the interview anyway?" Lorelai pried, knowing full well that Logan worked there.

"Well, Logan did the interviewing, so that was weird, but I kept it purely professional." Rory lied.

Rory thought back to the interview of a few days back…

**Flashback**

_Rory knocked on the office door reading: Logan Huntzberger-Editor in Chief._

"_Yeah, come on in Ace." Logan yelled to her._

"_Uh, hi. I have a 2pm interview." Rory said, attempting to maintain an air of professionalism. _

"_Of course, please have a seat." Logan said as he stood and extended his hand to shake hers. "Well, lets just cut right to it eh?" Logan said._

_Rory awkwardly toyed with her portfolio as Logan shuffled through his papers and extracted her résumé. _

"_Okay, I see that you were editor of the Yale newspaper? That is quite impressive." Logan said, pretending to not know anything of her past._

"_Thank you." Rory said. "The editor before me thought well of me, he knew I could handle the responsibility. I brought some of my best pieces with me for you to review." Rory told him, handing over the portfolio. _

"_Oh yes, thank you." Logan said as he started leafing through the enormous collection, not really reading any of them, but nodding his head and making noises of agreement anyway._

"_Oh come on, you are not even reading them!" Rory broke her role-playing to yell at him._

"_I don't have to." Logan said, finally looking her in the eye. "I have read all of these."_

"_Oh. Okay." Rory said, looking at her nervous hands in her lap._

"_Right, well, I just have a few questions for you then." Logan said, closing the binder. "How do you feel you will be able to contribute to our paper?"_

"_Well, I grew up in Stars Hallow, my family lives here, and this town means everything to me. Ever since I was a kid, I have participated in every event that this kooky town has thrown together. I have subscribed to this paper since I could first read, and I know that my love for this town will show through in my writing."_

"_That is all every touching, but I do need someone who will write unbiased pieces for the paper. I don't want fluff kid, I want hard-hitting news." Logan said, playing the part of macho editor to the T._

"_Ha, you then obviously don't know this town." Rory glared at him. "Stars Hallow does not have any 'hard-hitting news,' we have bake sales and town meetings. We have plays and fundraisers. The most controversy this town has seen is when they installed the stop light ten years ago."_

_Logan nodded his head as he listened to Rory's speech; he answered her diatribe with another question. "What do you feel are your strengths and weaknesses?" _

"_I think that one of my major strengths can also be interpreted as a weakness. I am very determined and I don't stop until I get what I want. This can impact my interactions with others, and I am working to correct this problem. This determination has opened many doors to me, but it has also cut me off from many people." Rory said._

"_Can you give me an example of this?" Logan asked her._

_Rory thought about it for a minute and replied: "My senior year at Yale was supposed to be perfect. I had just found out that I made editor of the paper, I was set to graduate Magna Cum Laude and my summer internship was scheduled to lead to a full time position at the paper. I got so enraptured in all of this success, and I was so focused on the Yale paper, that I abandoned those that loved me. My boyfriend at the time ended up cheating on me and I was left devastated. What hurt me most was the knowledge that it was my fault. I had pushed away everyone who loved me because I was too determined to succeed both at the newspaper and at school. At the time I was so determined that these people came second to me." Rory said, tearing up._

"_You blame yourself for your boyfriends infidelity?" Logan asked her._

"_Not completely, but in a way I do. I know that I was not there enough. We no longer attended school together, so we needed to work harder to see one another. I was way too distracted to give him this extra time, and I know that he felt this strain."_

"_Are you saying that you wish you were not so determined?" Logan asked her confused._

"_Not necessarily. I wish I could learn to balance my determination and manage to give writing as much attention as the rest of my life. I think that is another reason why I want to work here. I know that Stars Hallow will offer me an opportunity to figure out my life and give me time to focus on my friends and family, I have not been the model daughter or friend over the past year." _

"_Okay Rory. Thank you for coming in. I will get back to you early next week with an answer." Logan said standing up and shaking her hand once again._

_Rory gave him a small smile and left the office. As soon as she was out the door, she allowed the tears that were threatening to fall wash down her face. She silently wiped them away and headed to Luke's for a cup of coffee and a chat with Jess._

"So do you think you will get the job?" Her mom asked, shaking Rory out of her reminiscing.

"It is hard to tell. I mean, he told me about the job, so I would think that means he wanted to hire me…but the interview was…awkward."

"I wouldn't worry about it kid. I think if he knows what is best for him he will give you the job."

"But I don't want the job just because he once dated me!" Rory argued.

"Yes, but you also don't want to lose out on the job because you once dated him. Besides, unless Tom Brokaw decides to come out of retirement, I think you are probably the most qualified for that position."

"Well hopefully things won't be too weird." Rory said. "Anyway, I will let you go. I don't want to interrupt your honeymoon to listen to my guy problems."

"Never-fear my child, I will always drop everything to listen to you."

"Thanks mom. I will talk to you next week."

"Bye Rory. Good luck!"

Rory set down the phone and looked at her watch. She sighed as she read the time: 5:30pm. It was still a little early to have dinner, but she was bored and wanted to get out of her house. She put her shoes on and slowly made her way to Luke's.

The bell chimed as she made her way to the counter. Jess looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hey, I have not seen you for a couple days. I was starting to worry." Jess said to her as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Yea, I have not really been in the mood to see people." Rory said.

"I get it. I would not want to see most of these people too, but unfortunately I have to work. But seriously, if you want to talk…"

"Oh no, it is okay. I think things are going to be fine."

"Right. Well, the next time you get in a funk and don't want to talk to the crazy townsmen, feel free to call me up, I will deliver."

"Thanks Jess. That means a lot."

"Anyway, enough of the seriousness. What can I get you? The usual?"

"Yeah, um, just a hamburger and fries."

"Coming up." Jess said as he put the order in.

Her food came after a few minutes and she happily dug into her burger. After she finished, she pulled out her wallet to pay Jess.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jess told her.

"Oh no Jess please let me pay." Rory argued.

"No, I know you are unemployed right now, it is on the house."

"I have money though." Rory said. "Please, at least let me pay for your tip."

"Sure, you can tip me by taking me out for dessert after I get off." Jess said with a smile.

"You want me to take you out?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I don't want you to stay in this funk. I will sacrifice my evening to help cheer you up. So swing by around 8 tonight and we can go get some ice cream."

"This feels like déjà vu." Rory said to him.

"How so?"

"Let me see if I get this right…" Rory said after a minute. "We are in a diner, you have ice cream here."

Catching on, Jess responded. "Yes, but we don't have cones."

"Okay, so if I treat you to ice cream…"

"In cones" Jess interrupted.

"Then we will be even?" She asked him.

"That should be fine."

"I am driving this time." Rory told him.

Jess laughed. "How about we walk instead? I don't want to risk any broken limbs."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. The soda Shoppe is right next-door. Anyway, I will see you at 8. Thanks again Jess." Rory said as she made her way to the door.

Rory rushed into her house as she heard the telephone ring. She was out of breath as she finally reached the phone.

"Hello?" Rory said as she breathlessly answered.

"Can I please speak to Rory Gilmore?" An unrecognizable female asked.

"This is she." Rory answered.

"Hello Miss Gilmore, this is Suzanne calling from the Gazette. I have Mr. Huntzberger here for you." Suzanne said.

"Oh okay." Rory responded.

"Please wait while I connect you." The line went dead as she transferred her to Logan.

"Hey there Ace." Logan said.

"Hi Logan."

"I was calling to offer you the position. You were by far the most qualified, and the rest of the staffers were quite taken by you."

"Really? That is great. Thank you."

"So you accept the offer?" Logan asked her.

"Yes, I do. When do you want me to start?" She asked him.

"Well, since it is Thursday…hmm, is Monday too soon?"

"No, Monday is perfect." Rory said.

"Okay, great. We get in the office at 9am."

"I will see you then." Rory said to him.

"Unless…" Logan started.

"Yes?"

"Unless you wanted to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate?" Logan asked her.

"Oh. Um, well, I already ate, and I have plans anyway."

"Right. Well, if you change your mind…" Logan said.

"I already promised Jess that I would treat him to Ice cream."

"Oh yeah, Jess. Sure. Well, um, have fun then. I will see you on Monday." Logan said.

"Yeah Logan, I will see you on Monday." Rory sighed as she hung up the phone.

Rory hoped that things would start to normalize between her and Logan. If their work relationship was going to function, they really needed to establish some sort of neutral ground.

Rory read her clock once again. 6:35just enough time to take a nap before she met up with Jess. Rory set her alarm clock for 7:30 and immediately fell asleep, the events of the past few days had left her not only irritable, but also exhausted.

**Okay guys, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am working on ideas for future chapters, but please R and R and let me know what you are thinking!**


	4. The End?

**Sorry about the lack of updates…it has been a crazy past few weeks for me. I will try harder, I promise!**

Chapter 4

The End?

Rory walked quickly down the road to Luke's. She had slept through her alarm, and woke up late to meet Jess. She cursed herself as she approached the darkened diner.

"Rory." Jess yelled from the gazebo across the street.

Rory walked over to Jess who appeared to be engrossed in a book.

"What are you reading?" Rory asked, not recognizing the cover.

"Oh, it is a book about addiction. It's called _A Million Little Pieces;_ it is one of my favorites. It is really graphic. I am sure you would like it." Jess said as he shut the book.

"Well maybe I will have to borrow it sometime?" She asked him hoping he would lend it to her soon. She was in need of a good book to get her mind off of her own problems.

"Yeah sure. You can have it now. I have read it about 5 times." He said as he handed over the blue hardcover. "Anyway, we should get that ice cream now before the store closes." Jess said looking at his watch.

The pair walked across the street to the Soda Shoppe and ordered triple chocolate ice cream—in cones, and left for a walk.

"So I have some stuff to tell you." Jess said after they finished their cones and were seated in the gazebo.

"Should I be worried?" Rory asked, a little scared.

"No, well not really. I mean, maybe…I am worried, but for different reasons…" Jess rambled.

"Spit it out boy, you can't keep a Gilmore in suspense."

"Okay. Well…I am working for Luke now, as you know. And I have been living in the Diner...and…I have kinda been seeing someone." Jess finished lamely.

"Oh, okay." Rory said, unsure of what she was feeling.

"I did not know if you would want to hear about it, so I decided not to tell you. I didn't want you to find out from someone else though, so I figured it would be best to just let you know up front." Jess said.

"Hey Jess, it is okay. I am happy for you. I hope that things work out for the two of you." Rory said, in all seriousness. She knew she would always have a soft spot in her heart for Jess, but she also knew that they would never work out as a couple, not after their first attempt.

"Anyway, she is a teacher at a high school a town over. I met her a few weeks ago…we have a lot in common really. She is originally from New York, she loves reading, and she is a big Hemmingway fan…" Jess said with a smile. "And…well, I don't know if I ever told you this, but when I was in New York for the past few years I have been taking college courses, and I am a licensed teacher now…"

"Oh wow Jess! That is amazing!" Rory said, completely shocked.

"Thanks Rory, that means a lot to me…" Jess started up again. "Anyway Heather, that is my girlfriend's name, she is good friends with the principal at Stars Hallow High…and she got me an interview with him. It is a different guy than who taught me, thank God, and he is actually excited about my prospects. He wants a teacher who is passionate about education and what they teach, and he sees that in me. It is not something they have a lot of in that High School, so…he gave me a job. I start this fall. I will be teaching seniors English Literature."

Rory was stunned speechless. She sat facing him in the gazebo slack jawed and dumbfounded. Jess, her Jess, was going to be a teacher. She always knew that he could do great things, but she never expected him to succeed so fast…almost before her. "Wow, Jess. I am so proud of you. Let me know if you need any ideas for class, I would love to help you out!" Rory said as she embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you Rory. I um, just wanted to tell you about all of this before Taylor or Patty heard about it. I think things are finally looking up for me." Jess said with a small smile. "So I went, now it is your turn."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked him confused.

"What is going on with you Rory? I see you everyday, but we don't really talk. I know things are not what you expected them to be. Are you happy?"

"Not right now, but I think I am getting there." Rory said as she felt herself tear up against her will.

"Rory, you can talk to me. I want to help you, or at least try." Jess said, taking her hand.

"Thanks Jess…I don't mean to be so dramatic. Things are just not working out how I had hoped. I am going to be working for the Stars Hallow Gazette for God's sake!" Rory practically yelled.

"And I will be working at Stars Hallow High. Things that are meant to be don't always make sense Rory." Jess said simply.

"I know that. I just did not expect my first job out of Yale to be back here. I had dreams Jess. Remember? You were going to help me get there." Rory said, a fresh new batch of tears threatened to escape.

"I know that Rory. But nobody can be an overseas correspondent right after graduating! It takes time. You have to get more pieces published, you have to work your way up to that caliber. Don't give up." Jess said.

"It is so much harder than I thought it would be. I never told anyone this, but the whole last semester or college I looked for a job. I applied everywhere, but nobody wanted to hire me. They wanted someone with more experience than their college paper, even if it was The Yale Daily. I thought I would come here and continue looking and pawn it off as me being too busy to look for a job while I was in school." Rory said, outwardly bawling now.

"Shhh Rory." Jess said as he moved his arm and wrapped it around her. "You will do great things. Those idiots did not know what they had in you." Jess said. "At least they recognize good talent in this poe-dunk town."

"Yeah, I guess." Rory sniffled as she gave Jess one last squeeze.

"Umm Rory?" Jess asked her, interrupting the hug.

"Yeah?"

"I think someone is watching us." Jess said, noticing the irritating blonde standing in the shadows of the diner.

Rory sat up with a start and looked around them. After a minute her eyes adjusted and landed on Logan…a very irritated looking Logan.

"Oh God, just what I need." Rory said as she pulled away from Jess. "I have to go Jess." Rory said as she stood up.

"No problem. Say hi to Logan for me." Jess said with one of his wicked smiles.

"Yeah, I am sure he will be happy to hear from you." Rory said as she walked away.

Logan saw her approaching and turned around and started walking away.

"LOGAN, WAIT!" Rory yelled to him.

Logan kept walking away from Rory towards his home, not looking back at her.

"LOGAN HUNZTBERGER, YOU STOP THIS MINUTE!" Rory yelled again to no avail.

Rory continued running after him until she saw him turn and walk into what must have been his house. This did not stop Rory. She walked up to the door and pounded her fists on it until she heard him speak.

"Go back to Jess!" Logan shouted.

"Oh come on Logan, grow up. I am not with Jess anymore." Rory shouted back.

"Then what did I interrupt out there?"

"NOTHING, he was comforting me, something that my mother would have done if she were here."

Rory went back to pound on the door when she noticed he had opened it a crack for her. She gently pushed it open more to allow herself in.

"Logan?" She asked him shakily not knowing where he went.

She saw a light at the end of a long corridor and assumed that he had headed in that direction. The room she found was illuminated by a large chandler and was covered from floor to ceiling in books. There must have been thousands of books in this room, more than she had seen in any one collection in her lifetime.

Rory looked around the room and spotted Logan sitting in a leather chair in the corner.

"I built this for you Rory." He told her. "I did this all for you."

"Logan…" Rory started, unsure of what her next move would be.

"If you are with Jess…then I guess I will have to be fine with that. I will go back to New York and accept my defeat. I just want you to know that I never ever stopped loving you. From the moment I first met you at the coffee stand and then later at the bulletin board, I knew that you were different. I want to be with you forever, and I am willing to give up everything that my father has wanted for me to be with you. If you tell me this minute that you don't love me then I will go. I will sell this house, I will quit my job, and I will leave and never see you again." Logan said, finally looking up to meet her gaze.

"Logan…" Rory tried again. "I…I…I"

"It's okay Rory. I know I was an ass. I know that you deserve better than me. But if you give me a chance, I will try to be everything for you."

"Logan." Rory said again, bawling this time.

"Rory Gilmore…I am only going to ask you this one more time." Logan said as he once again got down on his knee.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make each day better than the one before it. I can promise you that I will NEVER look at another woman, and I can promise you that I will continue to love you more and more as we grow old together either in Stars Hallow or wherever you like." Logan said, letting tears fall from his own eyes.

With that…Rory fainted.

After a few long moments, Rory finally came to, blinking up at a terrified looking Logan, she smiled.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I am perfect." Rory said as she grabbed Logan by the neck and pulled him towards her for their first kiss after the separation.

Logan finally pulled away with a look of confusion and ecstasy. "So what does this mean?" Logan asked her.

"It means Yes." Rory answered him.

"YES?" Logan questioned.

"It was misery living without you. I am only hoping that living with you will be better!" Rory said pulling him down for another kiss.

"But…when?...why?" Logan asked, completely dumbfounded. He had prepared himself for rejection; he was not ready for this.

"You have changed Logan. I have changed. This past year was a living hell. I know that things won't be a fairy tale after this, but I also know that we will make each other happy. You are my match Logan. I want to see what will happen."

"So we are going to be married?" Logan asked again confused.

"So it appears." Rory laughed.

Logan rolled off of Rory and put his hand to his head.

Rory sat up and looked at him. "Are you okay? She asked."

"I think I am the one who is going to faint now!" Logan said.

"Please don't. I would rather not tell my family and friends that I am going to marry a fainter. It is very un-masculine."

"Okay…but you are sure about this?" He asked her again.

"You are the one who asked me to marry you silly!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know I did, but I thought that I ruined my chance of getting you back. I thought you hated me. I thought that we were over. I thought that you were with Jess!"

"Logan, we were never completely over. I knew that your infidelity was partially my fault"

"Don't say that Rory. It was me who chose to cheat." Logan said.

"I know that, but I pushed you away. I don't ever want to lose you again Logan. I love you. I will always love you. As long as you promise me that you won't ever cheat again, I am going to stick with you…with us for the long haul."

"But yesterday…you did not seem too excited about me being your boss…you did not seem to want to have anything to do with me." Logan asked, completely confused.

"Yes, but you know me…I am good at pretending things are good…when they are really anything but. After the wedding I went looking for you…before the interview I was so excited to see you that I almost lost my nerve. You and I both know that we could not work together platonically."

"Well, I hoped as much." Logan said with a smile.

"And yes, I really do want to marry you. I don't know why you asked…twice mind you…if you were not expecting a yes!"

"Well, my intent was for you to start thinking about it, not necessarily agree to it."

"Well, I agreed, and I want this. Being with you is right. Being without you is misery. I love you too much to let you go, and I missed you too much for you to stay away. We are both at fault for our breakup, and as long as you and I both promise not to repeat our past mistakes, I think this will definitely be for the best." Rory said.

"I love you so much Rory." Logan said as he extracted the ring out of his pocket.

"I love you too Logan." Rory said with tears still streaming down her face.

Logan took the ring out of the case and slid it onto Rory's delicate finger. The ring must have been at least 3 karats, adorned with another karat worth of smaller diamonds on the sides. "This was my grandmother's ring. She wanted me to have it for the day when I asked the woman of my dreams to marry me. I have met that woman, and I am not going to lose her again…ever." Logan said.

"It is beautiful Logan." Rory said as she admired the rock on her finger.

Logan stood up and held out his hand to help Rory up. Together they stood in the library embracing one another for what seemed like an eternity.

"I never want to let you go." Logan whispered to her.

"And I never want to let go." Rory answered back. "But do you maybe want to take this show on the road?" Rory asked, hinting.

With that, Logan swooped down and picked up his fiancé and carried her up to his bedroom. Together the two made love with unbridled passion that neither had seen before. They both knew that this was the way it was supposed to be, they were meant for each other, separation was not a viable option, nor would it ever be.

**Right guys, sorry about the extreme fluff, but I really wanted the two together, because come on, they NEED to be together. So on with the wedding plans! Yay—I would really love Reviews!**


	5. The New Beginning

Chapter 5

The New Beginning

Rory and Logan patiently waited by baggage claim for Lorelai and Luke. Rory could barely contain her excitement for the reunion with her mother. She had not seen her in weeks, and so much had happened in that time that she did not know where to begin. She had not told her mom about Logan's proposal, or her acceptance of it. She also left out the fact that she had moved into Logan's house and was planning her upcoming wedding. Every time Lorelai called Rory had wanted to spill the beans and reveal everything, but she knew this was something that you don't say over the phone.

The past few weeks had been bliss for the happy couple. As Logan promised, everyday was better than the previous. At work they somehow managed to give off an air of collectedness, but as soon as they walked through the front door of his house, all bets were off. Quick trips to the bathroom for a few moments of satisfaction during the work-day enabled them to make the full nine hour days apart. The tantalizing sight of one another drove them crazy and made their reunions at the end of the day that much sweeter. Most days they did not manage to get out of the foyer without doing the deed.

The town was gossiping incessantly about the pair. Rory could not help but smile as she heard the whispers that Rory was off the market. Somehow Stars Hallow managed to stop them selves from saying anything to Luke or Lorelai as well. Sookie was the hardest to keep in line, but she managed to survive the past two weeks silently.

Rory stood grasping Logan's hand like a kindergartner excited on her first day of school. "You need to settle down; you may give your mom or Luke a heart attack if you keep acting like this! How much coffee did you have today?" Logan asked with a knowing smile.

"I only had six cups. But I was up early; I was so excited to see Mom and Luke that I could hardly sleep!" Rory nearly screamed.

"I know." Logan said smiling.

"Oh, I am sorry babe, did I keep you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, I could not really sleep either." Logan said.

"Aww, aren't you cute!" Rory said, pinching his check as she turned to resume watch of the entrance.

"What time was there plane supposed to get in?" Rory asked for the third time.

"Just like the two other times, 4pm." Logan said giving her a push.

"Hey mister, I have not seen my mom for a month, and I have so much to tell her, I am going crazy over here." Rory said with a smile.

"Going crazy?" Logan kidded back.

"Haha, my fiancé is a joker." Rory shot back.

"Fiancé, I love the sound of that." Logan said, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist and giving her a deep kiss.

"Logan!" Rory said in mock shock.

"What? It's not like we haven't done worse in public."

"Oh I know that, I just don't want to start something we can't finish." Rory said with a wink. As she turned back to the baggage claim entrance she saw her mom and Luke approaching with bags of stuff.

As soon as Lorelai spotted Rory, she dropped what she was carrying and ran over.

"MOMMY!" Rory shouted with her arms spread wide to receive a hug.

"RORY!" Lorelai yelled back, as they met each other half way and fell to the ground in a hug in the middle of the crowded airport.

As the pair stood up again, Lorelai leaned into her daughter. "Did I see you kissing a certain debonair blonde back there?" Lorelai said first thing.

"Well…ummm, I kinda have a lot to tell you." Rory said reddening.

"SO IT APPEARS!" Lorelai said as she grabbed Rory's ring-clad hand. "WHAT IS THIS?" Lorelai screamed.

"So it turns out that me and Logan are kinda meant for one-another. Who knew?" Rory said with a casual shrug.

"Who knew? How about all of us? But really…you two are ENGAGED?" Lorelai said in shock.

"Well…yes, but I want to hear all about your trip before we get to me!" Rory said as they made their way back to Luke and Logan.

"My trip, well there was an ocean, scuba diving, sailing and lots of sex. Okay, we are caught up, now you go."

"Okay, first of all, ewww. And second of all, you are not getting off that easy." Rory said laughing.

"Yes, and neither are you!" Lorelai said.

The duo finally reached Logan and Luke with the luggage.

"So I take it from the yelling, that you found out about us?" Logan said to Lorelai.

Luke looked completely confused as his eyes drifted between Logan, Rory and Lorelai.

"What did you find out Lor?"

"Welcome to the family." Lorelai said as she gave Logan a hug.

"Family? You two got married? What? Why would you do that to your mother? Why would you do that to me? While we were away? I don't trust this punk!" Luke was shouting. Lorelai put a hand up to shush her husband.

"No silly. They are engaged. It would appear that we missed quite a bit while on our honeymoon." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Well, how about we get the car and we can start filling each other in on all the happenings of the past month?" Logan offered.

"Only if we can stop by Luke's on the way back." Lorelai said.

"You are married to Luke, why do you need to go to his diner?" Rory asked confused.

"Well it turns out, they eat a lot of Spam in Hawaii and you can't really get a good burger, well at least nothing like what Luke serves. I have been craving them like crazy." Lorelai said.

"Speaking of the diner, how did Jess do running it?" Luke asked.

"Oh be quiet. It is still standing, that is all that matters, I want to hear what happened between these two." Lorelai said, leaning towards the front seats where Logan and Rory were seated.

"So I guess we should just get this over with?" Logan said looking to Rory.

"I suppose it is the only way to shut her up." Rory said with a laugh. She turned towards the back seats to face her mom and Luke. She then re-told the story of the newspaper job, the house, the library, the proposal, and the new living arrangements. By the time she finished telling the story, Logan was holding her hand and Lorelai was in tears.

"That is so romantic." Lorelai said, whipping her eyes.

"Mom, since when do you get all weepy over this kind of stuff?" Rory asked laughing.

"You are just growing up…my little baby is getting married." Lorelai said, with a fresh batch of tears.

Luke put his arm around his wife to comfort her, but he looked a little shell-shocked himself.

Everyone appeared relieved when they finally pulled up to Luke's and stepped out of the confines of the SUV.

"What's up with your mom?" Logan whispered to Rory as they followed the newlyweds into the diner. "If I didn't know better, I would say she was…pregnant." Logan finished.

"PREGNANT?" Rory almost shouted. "LUKE and MOM? Are you serious?"

"Well look at her! She was crying over the two of us, and she is having weird cravings. The next thing you know she will be puking in the morning and be claiming she must have caught something while in Hawaii."

"Don't be crazy; mom and Luke are not pregnant!" Rory said laughing it off.

Rory sat down beside her mother as Luke took over in the kitchen to make her a burger. The town had already heard of their arrival and was on their way to greet the happy couple.

When Luke sent the burger down in front of Lorelai she took a huge bite out of it. "Oh God, this is heaven" she said as she made orgasmic noises. "I was getting so sick of all that Spam that I could barely keep anything down the past few days." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I was getting really worried about her. She has been sick for the last three days. I think you should go to your doctor now that we are back; I hope you did not catch anything in Hawaii." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Or to a pharmacist." Logan said to Rory.

Rory brushed off the comments pretending like she did not hear them. What if her mom was pregnant? What would that mean for her? Luke and Lorelai would be starting a new family, and so would she and Logan. Nothing would ever be the same as it was before. Rory did not know how she felt about all of these changes. She missed the days when she and her mother were best friends and did everything together, but then again, she also knew that she could not go back to those days, and she was moving on and growing up, with Logan.

Sookie rushed into the diner carting her three children behind her and Jackson taking up the rear. She threw her arms around Lorelai as soon as she spotter her at the counter.

"Look at you!" Sookie said to Lorelai. "You look amazing. You are so tan that you are positively glowing!"

"I have missed you so much!" Lorelai said to her friend.

"So has the Dragonfly!" Sookie said.

"How is the inn? I hope that Michel has not driven you all insane."

"Oh no, he has been okay. He has been on a power trip since you have been gone, but that did not last long."

"But we are still profitable and have guests?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yes, we have been booked solid for the past month. And with the upcoming wedding, we are seeing more action than ever." Sookie said excitedly. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Was I not supposed to say anything?" She asked.

"It's okay Sookie, she already knows about the wedding." Rory said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So is this wedding fast approaching? We never discussed the date." Lorelai said, turning towards her daughter.

"Actually…it is. Once we decided we wanted to get married, we kinda wanted to do it right away. The wedding is in two weeks!" Rory said excitedly.

"TWO WEEKS!" Lorelai almost fainted.

"Are you okay there mom?" Rory asked concerned.

"I think the shock of the news made me a little queasy. But don't worry, I am fine."

"Don't worry about it mom. We have everything under control. Sookie is doing the catering, we are having the wedding at the Dragonfly, and Grandma and Logan's parents are helping out with everything else." Rory said.

"Well what about me? I want to help out too!" Lorelai said, tearing up for the third time that day.

"Don't worry Mom. You have the most important part. I was hoping you would make my dress." Rory asked her mom.

"We only have two weeks! We have to go shopping now! Do you have anything? Material? Designs? Lace?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes mom, I have the material all ready and I have my design in mind, it should be a lot of fun." Rory said to her mom.

"Okay, well as long as I get to have a part in this wedding." Lorelai said crossing her arms in front of her.

"I have another part that I want you to play too mom." Rory said to her mother.

"What? Do you want me to make some shoes too? Because really Rory, I can't do that."

"No mom. I hoped that you may want to be my maid of honor." Rory asked.

"Oh really? You don't want Lane or Paris?" Her mom asked looking happier at the request.

"I want them to be my bridesmaids, but there is nobody else I would want as my maid of honor." She said to her mother.

Lorelai was grinning from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Of course I will be your maid of honor!" She exclaimed. "Now please excuse me, I think I have to go throw up."

**Alright guys! Here it is, the next chappie. Please review! I love hearing from you all, and my reviews have steadily decreased since the opening chapter, it makes me sad…tear.**


	6. The Union

Chapter 6

The union

"So…you nervous?" Rory asked Logan as they were settling in for the night…the night before their wedding…the last day that they would ever again be truly single.

"Not at all." Logan replied confidently. "I know this is meant to be."

"Wow, I wish I could have your confidence." Rory said as she took her place in bed, pressed up against Logan.

"Why are you nervous?" Logan asked her, picking up on her hesitation.

"I am not nervous per-say. I don't know. I grew up in a one parent house-hold my entire life. My father played only a very small role in my growing up. The whole idea of marriage is something that I have only recently become accustomed to because of my mom and Luke. I was never really around a happily married couple; I don't know how things like this are supposed to work." Rory said, turning to him.

"Hey Rory, don't worry so much. Marriages are not always easy, but I can guarantee that with the two of us, it won't ever be boring. All you need to focus on is how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You still want this too, don't you?" Logan asked, wanting reaffirmation.

"Yes, of course I do Logan. I love you so much! It's just that marriage is a completely foreign concept for me. I want to be a good wife, but more than that, I am afraid that I will get sick of you or you me. Growing up, my mother never had a boyfriend longer than two months. In fact, she was well-known for her 'two-month-rule' and this is the type of behavior that I know and am used to. I don't want this to be temporary. I love you, and I am afraid that I may ruin it." Rory said.

"Rory, breath. This is only cold feet. I don't think it is even a possibility that I will get sick of you. I hope you won't get sick of me, and I will do my best to guarantee that. If you are having actual doubts, then we can wait. I will wait forever for you Rory."

"The wedding is tomorrow, we can't postpone it!" Rory said, shocked by this.

"We can do anything we want to Rory." Logan said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, if we can do _anything_, there is something, that I would really enjoy doing right now." Rory said, raising her eyebrow seductively.

"Are you kidding me? We were just having a serious conversation about postponing one of the most important events in our lives and you want to have sex?" Logan said with a smile.

"Well, it is not like we do anything conventionally. Besides, you and I both know that there will be a wedding tomorrow. This is just me, overanalyzing as per usual. Right now I feel like sex would be a great way to occupy our time and take our minds off of the events of tomorrow."

"Like I would actually turn down sex with you." Logan said, rolling on top of his fiancé.

Rory let out a slight giggle, as Logan began his ultra-seductive method of removing Rory's pajamas. He ran a trail of kisses from her ear, down her neck, along her breast bone, and down to her navel. He did not stop there though, and Rory's eyes widened with shock and excitement.

I will let your imagination's do the rest of the work…I gotta keep this PG-13

After their scandalous romp the night before, Rory was able to fall quickly to sleep and wake up completely refreshed and blissful.

"Hey there handsome." Rory said, pressing her naked body against his in the soft morning light.

"Good morning beautiful." Logan said smiling back at her.

"Last night was…" Rory started.

"Amazing." Logan finished.

"I am hoping for a repeat performance tonight." Rory said with a wink.

"Oh you don't have to worry about tonight. I have great things planned for you and me." Logan said, returning her wink.

"Urgh, are you trying to drive me crazy?" Rory said, wanting to know more about this night he had planned, but not wanting to ruin the surprise, because she too had great things planned for the two of them.

"I hope to…yes." Logan said, giving Rory a deep and tantalizing kiss. "Am I even allowed to see you today?"

"Is that one of those pre-wedding rules? I don't know! Maybe not. Are we doomed now?" Rory asked, sitting up and clutching the bed sheets against her body.

"Oh calm down Rory. I think we have pretty much broken all the rules already. I have no doubts about our upcoming nuptials." Logan said, hoping to relax Rory.

"Yes, I suppose so. But that does not mean that you will be able to see me in my wedding dress. Not until I walk down the isle that is. We have to keep that one traditional." Rory said to him.

"I have to head to Mom's soon though. We are all getting ready there. When are you heading over to the Dragonfly?"

"Well, Colin and Finn are taking me out today to go golfing before the ceremony and then we are going to head over and get ready there."

"Well then. I guess this is it…until the wedding." Rory said, feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement spread through her body.

"Until then my beautiful bride-to-be." Logan said, giving her one last kiss before she got dressed and left.

00000000000000000000000

Rory walked into the home she grew up in to find it in shambles. There was a combination of wedding stuff, gifts from Lorelai's and Luke's wedding that were still in need of homes and all that was surrounded by the usual havoc the house was usually in.

"Rory's hear finally!" Rory heard Miss. Patty yell out.

"Hello darling." She said, walking over to Rory. "Don't you look cute? You must have had a busy night." She said with a knowing smile.

Rory turned bright red at the accurate accusation. "Yes, well…preparing for the wedding was a lot of work…and…yeah." Rory shifted uncomfortably, hoping for rescue. It came in the form of Babbette.

"Oh Rory dear. We were just putting the finishing touches on your mother. You two are going to be drop-dead gorgeous." She said, leading Rory into her old bedroom that had been transformed into a beauty salon. Her mother was already dressed and talking animatedly to Emily's hairdresser as Rory walked in.

"Rory, tell your Grandmother that I don't need her woman doing my hair!" Lorelai shouted, on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Oh calm down Lorelai, you are always so dramatic. She will do a good job on it. Besides, you want to look good for Rory's big day now don't you?" Emily said, managing to throw one of her back-handed insults at her daughter.

"I think she looks radiant Grandma. If she does not want her hair re-done, then I don't think she should have to." Rory said to Emily.

"Okay, well if you think so…" Emily said tenitively.

"So I have to yell for an hour, but as soon as Rory says no then you are okay with it?" Lorelai said in shock. "Sometimes I wonder who the daughter is and who the granddaughter is."

"Me too." Emily said.

"I put the finishing touches on your dress last night Rory. Come put it on and lets see." Lorelai said, choosing to ignore her mother for the moment.

Rory walked over to the mannequin that held her gown and stared in amazement. Her mother had always been talented when it came to clothing design, but this was unbelievable. The strapless gown was simple, yet elegant. It was form fitting through the bodice, yet billowy in the skirt. The train came together in the back and on the gown Lorelai had managed to incorporate small stars that were made of satin. The stars were barely visible, but Rory knew they were there, and that is all that mattered. She could feel a tear trickle down her check as she stood gazing at the dress. Lorelai came beside her and gave her a hug. "I hoped you would like it." She told her.

"Mom, this is unbelievable. I could not have pictured anything more perfect."

"Thanks kid." Lorelai said as she turned to the mirror to admire her own dress. "What do you think about these?" She asked pointing to the dresses she made for the bridal party.

The bride's maid dresses were made of a dark blue silk. Their straps were simple and spaghetti-like with a low back and long floor-length skirt. The hems of the dresses were interwoven with cream silk to add more dimension and personality. Rory could not believe that her mother had created them.

"You are all going to look amazing." Rory said. "Where are Paris and Lane anyway?" Rory asked, looking for her other two bride's maids.

"They went to check on the flowers. They should be back in a minute or two." Lorelai said, sitting down.

Emily called her hairdresser back in to finish up Rory's look. By the time she was done, she looked like an overly made-up Barbie. Luckily, Lorelai noticed Rory's shocked expression and ushered her daughter into the bathroom to help tame the make-up situation.

"I can't believe this is my last day as a Gilmore." Rory said, looking at her mother as she threw away the Kleenex.

"Rory, you will always be a Gilmore, you will always be my daughter, and you will always be part of this family. Don't think that because we are both married that things have to change." Lorelai said.

"But mom, everything is going to change!" Rory said.

"Sure, you will have a husband and a family of your own…but you are living in Stars Hallow now, so we will see each other everyday. It will be like it was when you went to Chilton, but better, no uniforms." Lorelai said. "We can have breakfast together everyday at Luke's and we can have movie nights every weekend. You can stay over as much as you like when Logan is driving you crazy, and visa-versa."

"But what happens if we have kids of our own? Or you and Luke have kids? Things will be more complex. We will have new lives apart from one another." Rory said, not wanting to cry in fear of smudging her makeup.

"Rory, even if that happens, what can change? You will always be my daughter, you are the most important person in my life, and I don't think that could ever change, even with Luke and another child. You are an extension of myself, not just a daughter."

"I am scared mom." Rory said, her eyes stinging with threatening tears.

"I know hun. But don't be, we are all here for you. Me, Luke, Emily, the town…it will be great, you will see." Lorelai said. "Logan is a great guy. You two will be amazing together. Today is supposed to be scary, but it is also supposed to be your day. I can't tell you to quit worrying, because I still worry about me and Luke, but that is how it will be from now on. You have another person to look after, and that is scary. But the good thing is that we both have amazing men that will catch us if we fall. If things get rough, I will always be here for you. You are my daughter, my best friend, my mini me."

"Thank you mom. I love you." Rory said, waving air into her eyes in attempt to dry out the tears.

"Me too baby, me too." Lorelai said. "Now, enough of the mushy stuff, lets get this show on the road!"

Lorelai led the way to the waiting limo followed by Rory, Emily, Lane and finally Paris. The girls quietly sat fidgeting with their bags as they made their way to the church. The limo ride was short, and they arrived in a matter of minutes, giving them just enough time to change into their dresses and get ready.

"Okay Rory, Paris and I will help you into this." Lane said as she extracted the covered dress from the limo. The girls made their way up into the priest's chambers to get ready. Lane and Paris pulled the tight bodice up around Rory and pulled the closure tight in the back.

"Is that okay? Can you breathe?" Lane asked concerned.

"She is not supposed to breathe, this is her wedding day, and she is supposed to look wafer-thin and pale." Paris said. "Not that this is any different from her usual look."

"No Lane, it is perfect." Rory said, ignoring Paris' comments.

"You two look great by the way." Rory said with a grin.

"Thanks Rory. Your mom did an unbelievable job on these dresses." Lane said.

"She really did. I hope that Doyle will enjoy it. The man is so dense though, I doubt he will even notice it is new." Paris said with a scoff.

"Speaking of Doyle, do you two have plans to tie the knot?" Lane asked innocently.

"Oh bad idea Lane, very bad idea." Rory said.

"PLEASE, him and me tie the knot? We are not even really together." Paris said.

Rory leaned towards Lane and whispered: "after four years, the two are still in denial about their relationship."

"We are just together until we find someone else." Paris said, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Sure, so if that never happens?" Rory asked.

"Then I will have to dump him, be single and buy a lot of cats."

"Or they will get married." Rory said.

"I bet they get married." Lane said with a knowing smile.

"Well Lane, we can't all be perfect and have perfect husbands and play in perfect rock bands and travel all around this perfect country making the perfect amount of money!" Paris yelled.

"I think somebody is jealous." Rory said.

"You think!" Paris yelled sarcastically. "I am dating a man who is afraid of labels. We don't even call ourselves a couple. I am never going to get married, and here you two are, already hitched."

"There is still time for the two of you. Look at you guys, both working at the New York Times, living together, co-writing amazing articles…he will catch on soon enough." Rory said.

"I just wish I had what you and Logan have, or you and Dave." Paris said to Lane.

"Yeah, we've got it good." Lane said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you got married before me" Rory said smiling at her best friend.

"Well, when it's right, it's right. We spent so many years apart, that when he moved back here last year, I knew that he was it. Plus, he makes amazing music."

"That was a great wedding." Rory said, remembering the night of Lane's nuptials. They planned two separate receptions, one for her family and the other for all their friends and fans. The second of the two was much more fun, but the first was amazingly beautiful.

"I hope that Logan and I work as well as you and Dave." Rory said looking towards her friends.

"There is no doubt about it Rory." Lane smiled. "Now look at yourself, your mom is a genius." Lane said as she turned Rory around to face the floor length mirror.

"Wow." Was all Rory could say. She could not believe that she was looking at herself. The dress was beautiful, and the entire look was amazing. Her hair, her make-up and the dress all worked together to create a very Audrey Hepburn look.

Paris reached over and picked up Rory's flowers from the table nearby and handed them over to Rory.

"Let's get this show on the road." She said giving Rory a small hug. "Are you ready Gilmore?"

"I am very ready."


	7. The Party

Chapter 7

The Party

Rory carefully draped her arm through her father's as they stood at the end of the isle waiting for Paris and Finn to complete their journey to the alter.

"Are you ready?" Christopher asked her as they waited.

"Yes, I am ready for anything." Rory said as she took her first step down the isle to the wedding march.

She felt herself suck in her breath as she made the short journey down the isle. She smiled as she passed Jess, Luke and her grandparents. She finally looked up to the front of the church. Her eyes connected with Logan's and they were unable to break apart.

Rory's father lifted her vale, kissed her and whispered that he loved her and was proud of her and sat down next to Gigi.

Logan could not help but feel the butterflies swarming in his stomach after first seeing Rory in her dress. She looked amazing. He had never seen her so radiant.

"Lorelai and Logan have chosen to write their own vows." The priest said. He looked to Rory to begin.

Rory took a deep breath, looked back at her mother, then back at Logan. "Logan" she started, "from the first minute I met you I knew that you were my match. You goaded me and pushed me like no-one, aside from my mother, has. Somewhere in the midst of your irritating behavior, I fell for you. You know me like only a best friend could. To say I love you would not do my feelings justice. For once in my life, I am at a lack of words, you leave me speechless. I have never loved anybody to the depths that I love you, and no matter what is to come in the future, I know that won't ever change. I will stay with you through good times and bad. I will love you through thick and thin. And I will be your wife from this day to the end. You jump, I jump Jack." Rory said, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

Sookie sat next to Luke and Jackson watching the ceremony. "Not crying." She said, trying to hold herself together. "Crying a little," Jackson said to her. "Crying a little, but not blubbering. That's what we meant when we said no crying, no blubbering." Sookie agreed.

It was now Logan's turn. "Rory…my amazing Ace. I know that I may be difficult…and stubborn at times." Logan paused to let the laughter in the audience subside. "But I also know that my feelings for you are unparalleled. What we have compares only to the novels that you grew up adoring, and I know that I will grow up adoring only you. Rory, my love for you is untarnished and pure. What I feel for you is not going to diminish, and I can't wait to see what happens in the future. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute and I know that my life with you is the only time I have actually lived."

"I'm definitely blubbering you freaks." Chris said, wiping his tears.

"You too?" Sookie asked, shocked by his show of emotions.

Lorelai was all-out bawling at this point, and so was Lane. Paris was working to keep herself composed, but her attempt was unsuccessful.

After the ceremony was complete, the wedding party hopped into the limo and made their way over to the Dragonfly.

"Hello Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan said to his wife.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger." Rory responded with a huge grin. "I can't believe we actually did it."

"Neither can I." Logan agreed.

"Well, here's hoping the rest of the night goes off without a hitch." Rory said, raising her campaign glass to her new husband. Rory settled back into the seat to enjoy the rest of the short limo ride to the inn before the festivities began.

The couple were announced to the crowed and danced to their song, "Collide" by Howie Day before being joined by the remaining guests who shared their love.

"So how does it feel?" Lorelai asked Rory as she and Luke danced up to the newlyweds.

"It feels like…" Rory paused to think, then turned back to her dancing partner and looked up at him… "It feels like going home." Rory finished.

The song ended, and Luke asked Rory for the next dance. Lorelai and Logan danced off together as Rory awkwardly embraced her step-father.

"So I know we have not had a lot of time to talk after our wedding and everything…But I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Even though you are not my daughter through blood, I feel that you are more of a child to me than even if we were…" Luke tried to explain.

Rory grinned up at the man who was the only male constant throughout her life. "I know Luke. You were always more of a father to me than my father was. I am so glad that you found my mom and that you have been there for me. I love you." Rory said, her eyes sparkling with emotion.

Luke looked at her, unsure of how to continue the conversation. He was thankfully interrupted by a persistent Logan.

"Okay Luke, I get her back now." Logan said, stepping in.

"Thank you Rory." Luke said, as he went back to Lorelai for another dance.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something there?" Logan asked concerned.

"Oh, no problem. We were just having a father-daughter moment." Rory said with a grin. "Anyway, I want to know what mom said to you while you were dancing."

Logan flashed Rory one of his charming smiles and shrugged. "It is meant to stay between Lorelai and myself." Logan said slyly.

Rory hit him in the chest. "This is no way to start a marriage. You can't be keeping secrets from me mister!" Rory said.

"Nah, no secrets." Logan said, hushing her up with a passionate kiss that sent the room a buzz in ooohhhs and applause.

"Save that for later mister." Rory said blushing at the crowd's reaction.

"Do I have your word on that?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Of course. I would expect nothing less than fireworks and explosions the night of our wedding." Rory said to Logan.

"Well in that case, how long are we expected to stay at our own reception?" Logan grinned.

"Well, at least until our flight leaves. I think it would be kind of rude to ditch out on our own wedding."

"You are telling me that I have to wait through the entire reception, the airport, the airplane ride and the trip to the hotel to make love to you?" Logan asked in shock.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Rory said smiling. "We do have a half an hour limo ride to the airport that we could make use of."

"Wow, my wife the exhibitionist. Who knew?" Logan said dipping his head down for another kiss.

At that, Lorelai and Luke came waltzing back over to the happy couple. "I hope you are not planning your escape." Lorelai said to them.

"No. But we are planning." Rory smiled.

"Hopefully not planning for children. I think 40 is way too young to be a grandmother."

"Oh why mom…did I forget to tell you the news? I am pregnant!" Rory said with a grin.

Lorelai's face went white with shock. "Wait, I know this one. This is from a scene in Father of the Bride II. The Mother and daughter have babies at the same time." Lorelai said.

"I KNEW IT!" Logan practically yelled.

"LOR, you weren't going to tell them until after the wedding!" Luke reminded his wife.

"So it is true?" Rory asked, her eyes wide with shock. "You're pregnant?"

"Well…yes….I just found out last week, and I did not want to take any attention away from your wedding. Today is about you. Now please tell me you were kidding about your own pregnancy!"

"Oh GOD yes, I am not pregnant. I don't want to have a child yet, I just graduated from college, there is so much I want to do before I start popping out babies. Besides, from the sound of it, you will be busy yourself with your own child, you don't need a grandkid yet."

"Errrmmmm," Logan interrupted the two. "Miss Patty is making a beeline right over here."

"Do you think she heard?" Rory asked him.

"I don't know, but she most likely has her radar up, she could very well have." Logan responded. "Hello Patty." Logan finished before she heard them talking about her.

"Hello handsome." She said back to Logan. "Rory dear, would you mind giving me and your mother a minute?" She asked the three.

"Um, yes, sure." They said, not wanting to leave Lorelai to the lion.

"Hi Patty. Are you having a good time?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Not as good as you are, or so I hear." She answered.

"What do you mean by that? Is the punch spiked?" Lorelai joked.

"I hear that one of the Gilmore girls is having a baby." She cut right to it. "My guess is that is it you. I have seen you lately, you are glowing."

"Oh, I don't know what you are talking about. I think you need to check your sources, follow up on those facts." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"No, I trust my sources. Are you having a baby?" She asked again.

"Okay, but if I tell you, this needs to stay between us, at least until after the wedding. I know how fast news travels around here, but this HAS TO STAY BETWEEN US." Lorelai said. "I don't want any attention shifted from Rory to me. This is her day, so lets keep it that way."

"So it is true?" Patty said, grabbing Lorelai and hugging her. "That is so wonderful! Your only child leaves and gets married, but you are having another! With Luke! Ahh, this is a magical night."

"Shhh…this has to stay quiet, and I am serious. If you even let it slip to one person, I am going to make sure that my child does not ever set foot in your studio, EVER."

"Oh darling, a child coming from you and Luke would probably be best not to set foot in my studio anyway, but you can count on me to not tell anyone…at all." She said, inching away.

Rory can wondering back over to her mother. "So you told her? You know she is going off to find Babette as we speak."

"Yes, I know, but I tried. I am sorry hun, I really did not want this to come in the way of your wedding."

"Oh it is totally fine mom. I am so happy and that news only added to it! I can't wait to get back from the Bahamas to help you get ready for the little tyke."

"Speaking of the Bahamas, when are you two lovebirds leaving?" Lorelai asked.

"Our flight is at 8, so I thought we should probably be out of here by 6. Why? Is it getting close?" Rory asked, not knowing the time.

"Well, considering it is 5:00, then I would say yes, you are getting very close. You still have to cut your cake and throw your bouquet."

"Oh CAKE, I totally forgot about the cake!" Rory said, pulling Logan with her to the magnificent cake that Sookie had made for the occasion. The 5 tiered cake was adorned with roses and tulips that towered a good 6 feet off the ground while on the table.

Lorelai managed to get everyone's attention as Logan and Rory waited by the cake.

"So are we going to be civil about this?" Logan asked Rory as they began to cut each other's pieces.

"Of course" Rory said as she lifted up his piece for Logan to eat out of her hand.

Rory grinned from ear to ear as she proceeded to take the cake and smash it all over her husband's face.

Logan picked up a napkin and wiped the frosting for him to see. "I thought we agreed to be civil?" He asked so the crowd could hear.

"Ha, Logan, since when has our relationship ever been civil?" Rory asked as the guests erupted in laughter.

Now it was Logan's turn to feed his wife. He gently picked up the rather large piece he had cut for Rory. She delicately took a small bite and savored the amazing tastes. She smiles as she swallowed, but as soon as she saw the look in Logan's eyes, her smile quickly faded. Logan took the remaining hunk of cake he cut for her, and proceeded to smash it all over her face.

"I fooled you didn't I?" Logan said as he handed Rory a napkin.

"Nah" Rory said as she picked up an entire tier of the cake and dump it on his head. "I fooled you." Rory raised her fists in triumph as Logan removed bits of cake from his suit and hair.

"I can't believe you did that!" Logan said grinning.

"Oh really?" Rory asked casually.

"Okay, maybe I can." He responded, giving her a deep kiss, all while rubbing off his cake on her.

Rory licked her lips and rubbed off some of the transported frosting. "Yummy." She said smiling.

"I taught her everything she knows." Lorelai said triumphantly.

"Thanks mom, and thanks everyone for coming to our wedding! We are going to change and then head off to the airport, but first I would like to invite all of the single gals out there to prepare yourself for the boquet throw." Rory said, waiting on the stairs for the crowd to join her. Rory looked around the group of women. Among them, Patty and Paris stood out. Rory turned around, took aim and tossed the flowers right to Paris.

"Thanks Rory. Can't you be more discreet about this?" She yelled to Rory.

"Never, it is about time you and Doyle confirmed something!" Rory yelled as she grabbed Logan's hand and headed up to the room where their clothes waited for them.

Once the door was securely shut behind them, Rory turned to face her husband.

"You were amazing." Logan told her, kissing her deeply.

"You _are_ amazing." Rory said back to him, kissing him back.

"How much time do we have?" Logan asked Rory in between kisses.

Rory glanced at the clock. It read 5:45. "Fifteen minutes." She said breathlessly.

"Perfect." Logan said, sliding his arms around Rory to begin unbuttoning her dress.

"Now?" Rory asked him.

"What better time than now?" He asked her, slipping her dress down to the floor revealing Rory's silky strapless bra.

"Good point." Rory said, reaching up to push his tux coat off.

"Oh God." Logan said looking at her in complete lust.

"What?" Rory asked him, as she worked at unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

"I married the most beautiful woman ever." He said, unclasping her bra.

Rory blushed at the compliment. "No, I married the most beautiful man." She said, reaching up to kiss him.

Rory and Logan were only ten minutes late for their limo ride to the airport…

**Hey guys, I am really sorry about the lack of updates. I am graduating from college in two weeks and this past month has been insane. I had a 50 page paper that I finally handed in today and another 20 page paper that is due tomorrow! But after this week, I should be able to update more frequently…that is as long as you keep reviewing!**


End file.
